Kirby Air Ride Microgame
The Kirby Air Ride Microgame is a microgame Poyo Ride made on Wario Ware DIY, based on The Air Ride Series. How To Win Get To the star before blue Kirby does. You have to tap white two times to get there. If he runs into the tower, its game over. How To Make WIN_20160806_23_38_06_Pro.jpg|Here are grids over all of the original sprites if you want to try and replicate them. Try makin this a walking animation. Mine sucks in the old game. WIN_20160806_23_38_28_Pro.jpg|Angry White. WIN_20160806_23_38_57_Pro.jpg|Blue Kirby when he swaps colors. WIN_20160806_23_39_27_Pro.jpg|Blue on slick if you want it. I have to retake the winged stars grid photo. WIN_20160806_23_38_40_Pro.jpg|This one is unused. Graphics Make a background like as shown in the images. Objects Make 4 objects, White Kirby, Blue Kirby, an invisible object that will be called Target on this page, and the winged star. You can also make a Blue Kirby on a slick star (or any other star) that appears after winning the game. Music Who Cares! The official Music will be released soon, and Poyo Ride is making an extended version of the song. Command Who Cares! The official one is, "GET IT!!!!!" AI IMPORTANT:Anything in Bold '''is optional. Anything underlined should be added only if you are trying to make the updated version. Placement Put White Kirby to the far left, on the ground. Blue should be above him, in the air. The winged star is on the tower. The Target is located to the left of the Winged Star. White Kirby AI1 When White is tapped Target Target Turn White Switch on AI2 When White touches *Whereever the tower is located.* When game is Not Yet Won End Game in a Loss Stop Traveling Change Art To the Angry White Art Make the game freeze. '''Play Big Dog Sound Effect Note:While White will stop traveling, he can still jump on the tower and ride the star with Blue Kirby 'AI3' When White Touches Target Play Snap Sound Effect AI4 When Time 1-1 is hit Go East AI5 When White Switch is on When White is tapped When Game is Not Yet Lost Play Tiger Sound Effect Target Winged Star Change Art to the unused art Blue Kirby AI1 When Time 1-1 is hit Go East AI2 When Game is won Go West Instead of Going west, make him teleport offscreen if you are making the remake. Play Correct Sound Effect AI3 When Blue Touches Winged Star When game is not yet won Jump to Winged Star End game in Loss Target No AI! Targets dont have brains! Winged Star When Winged Star touches White Turn Winged Star switch on Roam places Glitches As Poyo Ride playtested the game, he noticed several glitches. Most Glitches can be fixed by tweaking AI. Almost Anything in the AI section I underlined is a glitch fix. A glitch an happen where if White Kirby gets on the star at the right time, Blue Kirby will be riding on top of white Kirby. *Also, since this still counts as a win, Blue Kirby still appears in the background on the slick star, resulting in two Blue Kirbys. White Kirby rides the star wrong when you win. According to Poyo Ride, he fixed it when he revamped the game in December 2015, making it the only fixed glitch. However, Poyo Ride says this was caused due to the fact that when White is tapped in the air, he targets the winged star's center. Make sure he targets above the winged star Sometimes if Blue Kirby gets on the star a second before White Kirby, White Kirby will be right behind the star until the game finishes. White can be in angry mode while on the tower. If he is tapped after he hit the tower, he will still go up. It also results in some other glitches if he is tapped more, like still getting the star, or being in random parts of the screen. This can be fixed by making the game freeze when White hits the tower. *This can also be triggered if White is tapped after jumping once after Blue is on the star. Gallery WIN_20141101_184632.jpg|Photo of the game with the original Graphics. WIN_20141101_184812.jpg|oops WIN_20160806_23_33_02_Pro.jpg|The Updated Graphics. Trivia First TARS microgame announced. In Poyo Ride's version of the microgame. Blue pretty much flies to the winged star. You probably will try and fix this when you make the game. However it could be he is puffing up. White Kirby jumps up to a tower, which should be basically impossible in Kirby Air Ride. Also if Blue is puffing up to fly, it is unknown how he is that high from doing it and not out of jumps. There are various inconsisties in the first 3 official pictures released for the game. *White Kirby has grey feet instead of Black Feet. *Blue Kirby's colors are flipped. *Neither of the Kirbys have hands or their trademark eyebrows. Soon, more pictures of the game were released, showing that Poyo Ride updated the graphics for official pictures. However, he did not fix the glitches. It was made on May 6th, 2014. He made the updated version on December 8, 2015. Category:Wario Ware DIY Microgames Category:Random Shit